


Second best

by toadpot



Series: when emotions run high [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bruises, Character Development, Dragonese (How to Train Your Dragon), Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Snotlout Jorgenson are Cousins, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Snotlout needs a hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snotlout and hookfang are best friends, snotlout isn't just a dickhead for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadpot/pseuds/toadpot
Summary: When Snotlout Jorgenson was younger, he carried his last name with a pride greater than the depth of the ocean.As he grew older, he learned to build a name for himself.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless, Hookfang & Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang/Snotlout Jorgenson
Series: when emotions run high [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898104
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Second best

**Author's Note:**

> This is me basically giving Snotlout character background because i feel like most of this fandom dub him as the 'cocky dickhead' of the group and don't delve deeper into that. I think his character can be deep if we looked into it more and this is just one of my ideas as to why Snotlout is the way he is :)
> 
> BIG NOTE: I love Snotlout's character and him being obnoxious and cocky is all part of his banta and you sHOULDN'T exaggerate that to him being a dickhead (though he can be one at times, like everyone else!)
> 
> ALSO MORE OF SNOTFANG AND FLUFFY HICCUP AND SNOTLOUT PLEASE!!

When Snotlout Jorgenson was younger, he carried his last name with a pride greater than the depth of the ocean. He was a Jorgenson! The cousin to the Chieftain’s survivor of a son, Hiccup, who had been born earlier than expected. Hiccup was the older brother he never had, the friend he could rely on when there was no one else for him.

That had all changed when Snotlout turned 8, and he remembers the day as if it had happened yesterday, as if he were still living that same day.

It was one of the grueling winters the north winds had brought to Berk, and an unexpected blizzard had hit the small island. Snotlout had begged and begged his mother to come with him to the beach, and after what felt like hours to him, she agreed and the two set off to the shores of the beach.

All was well until the unexpected blizzard had come from nowhere and Snotlout’s mother had tripped in her frantic state and broken a leg. Snotlout had dragged his mother into an open cave, and lit a fire, hoping it would keep her warm. All day, all night, Snotlout stood guard, shivering in the lack of clothing he wore.

When morning had come, the shouts of the search party found the entrance of the cave, and Snotlout’s mother was rushed to Gothi. 

However, Spitelout lingered behind and kept Snotlout in the cave, punished him for bringing harm to his mother and being so soft-hearted.

15 lashes to his back, 6 down the back of his legs,and he was left in the cave for another day.Snotlout would never,  _ never _ tell anyone, but the frostbite on his feet left them numb and it had been a long time since he had felt the grass under his feet. 

After that day, the soft Snotlout was gone, and replacing him came the obnoxious, rude Snotlout everyone had grown to become used to. 

When he turned 10, he had come to learn that the twins were muttering offhanded comments on how  _ useless _ Hiccup was, something in Snotlout snapped. 

In the great hall, he shouted at the two, and stormed out of the hall and into the sanctuary of his own home. Unbeknownst him, his father would return home and punish him once more, another 6 lashes down the back of his legs.

Snotlout hated himself when he was forced to join the teasing that was directed at Hiccup, but he wanted to  _ live _ .

When dragon training began, his father for the first time in his life, bragged to the other villagers about him. Word of how great the Jorgenson son was soon spread through the village, just like the bruises spread across Snotlout’s body as a reminder he had to be  _ better _ .

When they were 15, Hiccup had defeated the Red Death, and the pride on Stoick’s face remained unmatched afterwards. 

Snotlout’s father had dragged him by the ear into their home and beat him senseless for not being enough.

Hookfang had soon sniffed out the bruises printed on Snotlout’s body and demanded he knew what was happening.

_ “It’s nothing,” _ Snotlout had brushed off, refusing to acknowledge the pain blooming in his right side,  _ “Hiccup’s in greater pain, he’s lost a leg.” _

Hookfang didn’t give up, and soon, on a stray sea stack, Snotlout was pouring his heart out to the Monstrous Nightmare, his fingers tracing every scar as the tears for the first time in his life ran down his freely. 

_ “You promise me Hooky, you don’t tell the others about this,” _ He had begged before they left the stack,  _ “I can’t have them know.”  _

Hookfang burst into flames, his anger prominent as his scales seemed to glow an orange,  _ “Snotlout sire, Hookfang hate.” _

_ “I-” _ Snotlout began, but shook his head as the grin he had worn for so long came back onto his face,  _ “let’s go home.”  _

Hookfang wondered, for how long had Snotlout forced the emotions onto his face, and how he had trained his sad scent to change with him to his false happiness.

_ “How?” _ He questioned once they were in the air.

_ “Comes with the territory.” _ Snotlout answered, eyes distant. 

Now, as he stood on the porch of his own house, Snotlout felt the freedom he hadn’t truly felt in a long time. His house was on a hill that was beside Gothi’s, and overlooked the ocean that surrounded Berk, far from everyone else.

His friends had questioned him, and he had brushed it off, claiming one day he’d come down the hill and out of the forest looking like Thor himself.

In reality, this was the furthest he could get from his childhood house.

Hookfang came swooping down from the sky, face filled with delight as he munched on the last of his dinner.

_ “Snotlout eat?” _ He questioned, cocking his head to the side.

“I did the hunting,” Snotlout answered.

_ “Eat?” _ Hookfang pressed, smoke rising from his nostrils.

“I- I’m not hungry Hooky.” Snotlout sighed as he leaned against the wooden railing of his porch fence.

His eyes trailed along the ocean, and looked up to the moon, a newfound hope glistening in his eyes.

“Do you think, if we flew high enough, we’d land on the moon?” Snotlout questioned as he leaned into the embrace of Hookfang’s curled tail that was around his body.

Hookfang let out a growl, then a warning grumble,  _ “Only dead dragons go to the moon.” _

“Oh.” Snotlout responded, like the air had left his lungs and deflated.

“I don’t want to die,” He answered, trying to reassure his best-friend, “but…”

Hookfang sniffed out more smoke from his nostrils, trying to remain from lighting on fire,  _ “but?” _

“I don’t want to live.” He responded, and Hookfang swears he sees the vibrant colour of Snotlout’s blue eyes disappear to a dull shade.

“I thought moving here would make me feel better, Hooky,” Snotlout whispers so quietly, Hookfang would have missed it if he were human.

“Only I feel exactly the same, the same 8 year old who put his mother in danger, the 11 year old who instead of sticking up for his br- cousin joined in with the teasing.” Snotlout continues, not moving his hands to wipe the steadily flowing track of tears down his face and chin. 

“I feel like the same nuisance to the team that I was when I was 15, the same sorry-excuse of a viking, of a son, of a friend.” As Snotlout continued, the scent of his overwhelming grief and sadness hit all of Hookfang’s senses as if he had crashed against a cave.

_ “Snotlout good,”  _ Hookfang pressed, his snout moving to nuzzle Snotlout in reassurance.

“I just- I’m scared I’ll become him, Hooky,” Snotlout whined, pressing the heels of his palms roughly against his eyes.

“I tried- I tried changing, I tried being nicer, tried to stop being so hot-headed, and when I did everyone asked if I was okay!” Snotlout explained, touching on the 2 previous weeks that had passed.

“I feel like I’ll always be second best,” Snotlout choked out, letting the warm wings embrace him tightly.

_ “Snotlout is the best,” _ Hookfang answered,  _ “Snotlout had changed, Snotlout not sire.” _

“You say that becau-”

_ “Snotlout hurt anyone?” _ Hookfang cut, pushing Snotlout down the few stairs of the porch onto the soft grass.

“What? Of course I wouldn’t!” Snotlout cried out, shoeless feet pressed against the grass.

_ “Snotlout whip anyone?” _ Hookfang questioned, lighting himself on fire in anger as he thought of the countless scars littered across his best-friends body.

“NO! I’m- I’ll never be my father, I’d rather have Toothless  _ blast _ me before I become the heartless person he is. You know what? I’d take it in my own hands, I’d rather  _ die _ , before I become the person my father is.” Snotlout breathed heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly as he took in the flaming figure of his dragon.

_ “Change,”  _ Hookfang hums, his chest vibrating in response,  _ “Snotlout already change.” _

“It was last week’s scout they called me a nuisance, Fangster. I’ve not changed,” Snotlout desperately reasoned, hands clutching onto the ridges of Hookfang’s belly as if he were drowning at sea.

_ “Snotlout wants change, Snotlout already change,”  _ Hookfang rumbled more, the vibrations patterning along Snotlout’s bones, letting on the bone-deep exhaustion. 

_ “Snotlout not sire,” _ Hookfang’s voice whispered into the disappearing conscience of Snotlout,  _ “Snotlout good.” _

* * *

When Snotlout woke up, it was to the feeling of Hookfang’s deep-set purr, the type he reserved when it was just the two of them around. 

Underneath the protection and warmth of Hookfang’s colossal wingspan, Snotlout caught the glimpse of the rising sun and groaned as he wiggled his way out of the oasis he cherished.

“We have a raid today, Fangster.” Snotlout reasoned as the dragon tried to drag him back by his tunic, “or Hiccup think’s it’ll be one.”

Unwillingly, Hookfang rose, and stretched aloud with a roar. Snotlout left him to go inside his own hut, and change into a new set of clothes. He pulled on a new pair of trousers and over his tunic pulled on his bear-fur coat that he had made himself.

On one of their visits to the islands outside the archipelago, one of the seamstresses had briefly taught him how to stitch together a fur coat, and after trying with soft delicate hands, he had made himself his first coat!

He’d never tell anyone that of course.

Hookfang knew, only because it was Hookfang, and only because the large dragon lived with him, had he come to know of the many projects Snotlout made. To say Hookfang was impressed and proud, was an understatement. If Snotlout had let him, he’d have bragged all ‘round Berk and further to the dragons on how great his rider, his  _ best-friend  _ was.

Only he couldn’t, and it was all because of Snotlout’s stupid sire. Snotlout had explained to Hookfang that stitching was seen as a female hobby, and it was usually mothers who embroidered on tunics, and made fur cloaks for her children, husband and herself to wear. Snotlout had explained why he couldn’t wear the white tunic with the colourful array of flowers he had embroidered outside of the hut, and why he had to wear the worn thin, old tunic his mother had made him 3 years ago.

If Hookfang were allowed to, he’d proudly show off the blanket he had that was littered with baby Monstrous Nightmares, all spitting images of his clutch-mates who had died at the hands of the Red Death. 

But, Hookfang understood how much of a devil Snotlout’s sire was, and Hookfang would be damned if he didn’t protect his best-friend.

“You ready?” Snotlout questioned, the door clicking shut behind him as he re-gained the attention of his friend.

Hookfang’s eyes traced over the seemingly bare head of Snotlout,  _ “No helmet?”  _

Snotlout shook his head adamantly, and instead moved aside his fur coat to show the leather band around his neck. 

“My father made it for me, showed people I was his son and the viking he wants me to be.” Snotlout moved his hand to tap on the black leather band that had a Monstrous Nightmare embroidered onto the middle of it, “I want people to know I belong to myself, and that I'm a mighty viking with a mighty dragon.”

Hookfang grinned, and in response roared as he briefly lit himself on fire as if to prove Snotlout’s point.

“Oi! Oi! Oi!” Snotlout cheered as he climbed onto his saddle, no longer the wooden chair that his father had made to look like a throne, but a leather saddle with the familiar flowers etched so sparsely and cunningly, the unknowing eye would miss it. 

“Hookfang and Snotlout coming to blow this joint up!” He yelled in triumph as Hookfang took into the air, and towards the meet up place the other riders would meet them at.

When they got there, Ruffnut and Tuffnut burst into teasing laughs.

“What is that?” Ruffnut questioned, feeling the soft fur of Snotlout’s coat under her rough hands as Hookfang briefly moved away.

“It’s a coat, mutton-head.” Tuffnut scoffed.

“I know that!” Ruffnut argued in response, “I meant it as how’d he get it.”

“When we went outside of the archipelago,” Snotlout answered just as he had rehearsed, pleased to see as Hookfang was rapidly returning.

“And you got that necklace too?” Astrid questioned, eyebrows raised as she addressed the leather band on his neck.

“Yeah,” He answered, taking the meal Hookfang had brought him without a fuss, “the seamstress saw how  _ great  _ Hookfang was and literally begged to make me a necklace!”

As Hiccup and Toothless came, the rowdy atmosphere only got louder. Snotlout was thankful for that at least, moving to sit on his saddle as he ate away at the meal Hookfang had brought as he listened to the plan briefing.

“Are you even listening, Lout?” Fishlegs questioned, and all of a sudden all eyes, including dragons, were trained on Snotlout’s munching figure.

“I swear all you do is eat,” Ruff groaned from her own saddle.

At that, Hookfang growled, a clear warning to the female twin as he puffed smoke out of his nostrils.

“You don’t just find this fine piece of viking anywhere!” Snotlout retorted as he briefly made eye contact with Hiccup, brief enough to know that he had realised the change of attire.

“Well anyways,” Hiccup began, rising up on Toothless, “we need to go now if we want to catch them.” 

* * *

The raid didn’t go as planned.

There weren’t any dragons on the raiders ships, and the riders had all been bruised up by the battle.

Hiccup’s loud shout cut through the clash of axes, “GET HOME!” 

Snotlout staggered over to Hookfang, rising rapidly into the air and away from the firing arrows. He leaned breathlessly against the horns of Hookfang as he caught sight of Hiccup and Toothless’ flying figures, away from the direction Berk was and chasing after a figure on a dragon.

“Fangster, follow them,” He whispered, flying up behind the clouds as the other riders flew in the direction they had been told to.

_ “Snotlout hurt,” _ Hookfang growled in response, yet tracked the duo easily with quick movements.

“And I’ll be hurt more if Hiccup gets hurt,” Snotlout reasoned, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he tried to ignore the burning pain of the stab wound in his stomach.

From the distance they were at, Snotlout can just about make out Hiccup’s form, most likely trying to reason with the hunter. As they flew in closer, Snotlout made out the arrow the hunter was pulling out, the action being missed by both Hiccup and Toothless.

With a yell, Snotlout jumped the final stretch, trusting Hookfang to blast at the Hunter as he covered Hiccup’s form. 

Snotlout didn’t feel the arrow hit him, didn’t hear the whistle of the wind he usually heard when an arrow was shot. But, what he did hear was the shocked cry of Hiccup, just as he felt the air beneath him sink.

* * *

“Stupid _idiot_ ,” A voice hissed, the howl of the winds screaming alongside it.

Snotlout blinked awake, groaning at the kicking pain in his front, and the ache in his back, “Hiccup? You okay?”

As his vision got used to the darkness of the cave and glow of the low flame, he locked eyes with Hiccup’s green swollen eyes.

“Am I okay?!” Hiccup ridiculed, “You jumped in front of an arrow! For me!” 

With a groan, Snotlout pushed himself into a sitting position, “and I’ll do it again.” 

Before Hiccup could complain, the howling winds roused Snotlout’s attention once more. 

“Is that a blizzard?” He questioned, eyes widening as he frantically looked over at Hookfang’s figure who was curled around Toothless. 

“We’ll be stuck here until it stops,” Hiccup responded, nodding at the entrance of the cave.

Slowly, the panic began settling in Snotlout’s bones. “Are you cold?” He questioned, craning his head to look at Hiccup’s shivering figure.

“Just a bit,” Hiccup mumbled as another shiver racked his body.

“Go sit next to Hookfang and Toothless,” Snotlout ordered, taking off his coat to wrap it around Hiccup’s shoulders.

“But-”

“Feet away from the fire,” Snotlout cut in, waving his hand around as he rose with a grunt to move towards the dragons.

“And take off your prosthetic, the ice will set in that faster,” Snotlout explained with finalitty, his own hands reaching to unclasp Hiccup’s leg.

Snotlout moved in silence, slowly due to the wounds in his stomach, but with practiced hands moved around the small lit fire to keep the group warm.

Hiccup watched his younger cousin with confused eyes, letting him do as he pleased.

“How do you know that?” Hiccup questioned as he reached to massage his stump and as Snotlout walked to settle in the pile of dragon winds and human limbs.

“Know what?” Snotlout nervously laughed, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“All this.” Hiccup pressed, noticing how Hookfang wrapped a wing around the 3, and pulled Toothless in tiger to the huddle.

“I- We live in Berk Hiccup! Of course I know a bit about frostbite and keeping warm.” Snotlout reasoned.

Hiccup squinted, noticing the darting eyes of Snotlout’s distant blue eyes. Hiccup tugged his younger cousin into his embrace and wrapped the coat around the two of them as he carded a hand through Snotlout’s black locks.

“Lout,” Hiccup began softly, feeling the shake of Snotlout’s body and the relaxing of his shoulders, “how?” 

“Do- Remember when I got my mother and myself stuck in the cave? During the blizzard when I was 8?” Snotlout questioned, easing into Hiccup’s slender figure, ear pressed against his chest.

“Yeah, I do.” Hiccup answered, the vibrations of his chest comforting Snotlout just as they had when they were younger.

“My father punished me for putting my mum at risk, so he told me to make my own way back home.” Snotlout continued, ears catching the hitched breath of Hiccup.

“Did that not happen?” Hiccup questioned quietly with a frown, remembering that Spitelout had said Snotlout was wrapped up in his bed, warming himself up.

“No, I was stuck in the cave for 3 more days.” Snotlout explained, feeling his chest go lighter as he shared his past with the one person he trusted.

“Why?” Hiccup whispered quietly, locking eyes with Toothless’ glowing green, who seemed to mimic his confusion.

“I had 15 lashes down my back and 6 down the back of my leg,” Snotlout explained, “I mean- I deserved it, my mum could have been hurt. But, I couldn’t get back because the wounds were deep and began to swell.” 

Hiccup felt the air in his lungs leave him, heard the surprised hiss of Toothless and the disgusted growl of Hookfang.

“ _ Snotlout cold? _ ” Toothless questioned, wide green eyes staring at the boy, eyes soft and comforting.

“Yeah,” He responded with a lungful of air, “when I think I must have gotten frostbite, so when I went home I kept my feet against the fire.” 

Laughing to himself, he continued, “that was a mistake and I felt the fire but it felt as if my feet were on fire, like they were burning. You’ve got to warm frostbite slowly, like thawing ice. The burn was the last thing I felt.”

“What?” Hiccup questioned, voice filled with shock. 

“What?” Snotlout shot back, almost defensively as he wiped at his eyes, voice thick and shaking.

“I- you haven’t felt anything?” Hiccup reiterated, his own voice shaking as tears filled his eyes, “Oh,  _ Snotlout _ .”

“No, not since I was 8,” Snotlout nodded, “i’ve forgotten what sand feels like when it gets stuck under your toes, what the warm grass feels like. My feet were bright red for weeks afterwards.” 

“They would have been cut off,” Hiccup whispered, remembering the blue of a villager’s foot being removed when he had been a victim of frostbite. 

“At least I’ve got them still,” Snotlout shrugged, “it’s funny because i’ve got snowflakes scarred into my feet in black,” He made a point to show, pulling off his shoes to reveal the ink black scar on the front of his feet, dark as Toothless’ scales, all etched onto his feet like the crystals of snowflakes.

Overwhelmed by emotions, Hiccup throws his arms around Snotlout, bringing him into a tight hug, “I hated your father before, I hate him even more now. You don't deserve any of that, and anything his says isn't true.” 

Hiccup had always known Snotlout’s father punished him, he had always thought he meant in shouts, like his own father punished him. Never in his life would he have thought it was to this extent.

_ “Hookfang hate Snotlout sire,” _ Hookfang rumbled darkly, eyes trained onto Snotlout’s scars as he pulled his shoes back on.

Toothless rumbles in agreement, eyes slit and sharp.

“This coat-” Hiccup began, fingers tracing over the red embroidered ‘s’.

“I made it.” Snotlout revealed, “don’t- you can’t tell anyone.” 

Hiccup frowned, but understood. “I would never bring harm to you Snotlout.” 

Hookfang breathed out in approval, headbutting Hiccup’s side that was leaned against Toothless.

_ “Snotlout make Hookfang blanket,”  _ Hookfang began excitedly explaining all the things Snotlout had made around the house and the detail he had put in.

The crackle of the fire, and the screams of the winds slowly brought Hiccup out of the conversation, and his eyes were trained on Snotlout’s figure that was slumped onto his chest, head leaning into his hand that carded through Snotlout’s hair.

Snotlout was slowly easing out of consciousness and into sleep.

“I’ll protect you, Lout.” Hiccup swore, feeling sleep wash over him too.

“I’ll protect you, Hiccup.” Snotlout whispered slowly in response, sleep taking over the 2 cousins. 

Hookfang looked at the 2 brothers with soft eyes,  _ “Hookfang protect both.” _

Hookfang’s yellow eyes looked up to Toothless’ clear green,  _ “Hookfang protect Toothless.” _

Toothless purred, head reaching up to nuzzle the underside of Hookfang’s neck,  _ “Toothless protect both. Toothless protect Hookfang.” _

Once brothers, always brothers. 


End file.
